


The Loud House: Not a Loud

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Genre: Adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Lincoln finds out that one of the Loud kids is adopted. So he, his sisters, and his friends set out to find the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Rita and Lynn Sr. stayed up late talking about old memories of their kids. Lincoln headed down stairs to get a glass of water. "Do you remember when we found them abandoned on our door step?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes. You can tell that they're adopted because they stick out from the rest of the kids." Rita replied.

Lincoln dropped his glass of water. It shattered on the floor. "What was that?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should check it out." Lynn Sr and Rita headed to the kitchen. "Lincoln, why where you up so late?" Rita asked.

"I was getting a glass of water. So is it true one of us is adopted?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm afraid so. Head back to bed."

"Okay." Lincoln headed back to his bedroom and stared at the ceiling. _I have white hair, that's what makes me stand out._ He thought. "I'll  search for evidence tomorrow." Lincoln said to himself.


	2. The Hunt

Lincoln got up fresh and early that morning. "Clyde. Come in Clyde."

"Lincoln, what is it?"

"I found out that one of us is adopted."

"Really? Do you know who it is?" Clyde asked.

"No." Lincoln admitted. "But if you come over we could find out."

"I guess you could say we could 'get the gang together'."

"Clyde, stop quoting Gerard Way songs and get Zach, Liam and Rusty to come over with you."

"Okay." Clyde said.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln headed down stairs to eat breakfast while he was waiting for his friends. He looked at his siblings. Lori sat texting Bobby, Leni looked at fashion magazines, Luan practicing a joke, Lynn waiting for some sort of contest, Lucy writing dark poetry, Lola practicing for a beauty pageant, Lana and Lily playing with Charles, and Lisa working on her scientific research. Lincoln saw all of his siblings except for Luna. Where was  Luna anyway? Lincoln headed to the garage where he saw the loudest Loud. She was flirting with her friend, Samantha Sharp, over the phone. Luna had came out to them a few weeks ago. She had admitted that she never liked Hugh and she only liked girls making her a lesbian. There had been a few problems with Lori but other then that they'd still loved her.  Luna turned to face her brother. "Hey, Linc! What's up?"

"Mom and Dad told me that one of us is adopted."

Luna looked around. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only you, me, Mom, Dad and Clyde. I'm gonna tell Lisa so she can help us find out who it is."

"Good idea, Linc."

"Hey, Lincoln!"  Lincoln and Luna turned around.

"Hi, Clyde." Lincoln said. Clyde, Zach and  Liam walked over.

"So where do we start?" Liam asked.

"Well, I was thinking about telling Lisa, so she could help us."

"Okay. We can start by that." Zach said.

Finally Rusty came over panting. "Guys stop going so fast-" Rusty stopped. He looked at Luna, got a nose bleed and then fainted.

"What the?" Luna said as she looked down; Rusty had fainted on her shoe.

Clyde looked at Lincoln. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh sure." Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Liam left the garage, leaving Luna and Rusty alone. Lincoln looked at his friends. "Are one of you gonna tell me what just happened?"

Zach started. "Well, uh. As you can see Rusty got a nosebleed and fainted around Luna...."

"Rusty has a crush on Luna!" Liam blurted out.

"Oh. Now I see." Lincoln said. "Let's go get Luna and Rusty , then tell Lisa."


	3. News Spreads Like Wild Fire

Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Liam and Luna headed into the hallway.

Rusty trailed behind Luna. "Uh Lincoln."

"What, Luna?"

"Can you get your friend to stop staring at my ass?" Luna asked.

"Yea. Hold on. Rusty stop!" Lincoln yelled.

"Okay, fine." Rusty sighed.

"Emergency sibling meeting!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs. The Loud kids left what they were doing and headed into Lori and Leni's room.

When everyone was in the room Lori asked, "What is this meeting for?"

Lincoln looked at everyone. "Mom and Dad told me last night, that one of us was adopted."

Gasps filled the room. "Gasp!" Lucy said.

"I need your help to figure out this. So who will help me?" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Zach, Liam and Rusty all raised their hand. Lincoln smiled.


	4. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their answer.

Lisa worked on her equation that would determine who was adopted. "Ah ha!" Lisa said.

"What is it, Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Siblings gather around. I've narrowed it down to 2 subjects. Lincoln and Luna." Luna and Lincoln looked at each other then back to Lisa. "Lincoln was born with white hair which no one else has. Luna has unusual heterochromia eye colors."

"What?" Lola asked. Lisa sighed.

Luna looked at Lola. "She means my bi-colored eyes, dude."

"Oh."

Lisa continued. "As I was saying, Luna has to different eye colors, red and yellow. Which is very unusual."

All of the sudden Lynn burst in with a pile of papers. "What's that?" Lana asked.

"Birth Certificates. All of them are here except for Luna's."

"That can't be right." Lori said.

Lincoln looked through the pile. "She's right."

Lynn Sr and Rita walked over to the room. "Did you solve the mystery?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"No. Not really. As far as we got was the missing birth certificate." Lincoln gazed up at his parents. "I give up."

"Honey, the reason we don't have Luna's certificate is because she was the one who was adopted." Rita said.

"What!" Luna exclaimed shocked.

"It's okay. I still count you as my sister." Lola said hugging Luna.

"Group hug!" Lynn Jr. yelled. All of the Loud family came over and hugged Luna.

"So uh, Luna. I think you hot, so would you go on a date with me?" Rusty asked.

"Well uh, Rusty that's really flattering but um...."

"She means that she's a lesbian." Lincoln said.

"Damn it!" Rusty shouted embarrassed.

Everyone started to laugh.


End file.
